This invention relates generally to the field of collapsible reusable shipping containers, and more particularly, to an improved form thereof suited for aircraft use within a cargo compartment having a non-planar roof line.
Most commercial aircraft used for shipping cargo have fuselages of circular or ovate cross-section for reasons related to aerodynamics. Within this shape, a horizontal deck or floor is provided to support cargo. The area beneath the floor may be used for fuel storage and the like. The curved roof line of the cargo compartment has no planar ceiling, and unless containers are shaped to utilize the area immediately beneath the roof, this valuable cargo space is wasted.
It is known in the art to provide shipping containers having other than horizontal roof lines which are referred to as so-called "igloo" containers. Such containers have curved roof lines formed of molded materials, and while useful, they suffer from several disadvantages, the principal ones being high cost of manufacture, substantial weight, and, more importantly, they are normally not capable of being collapsed to flattened condition for storage or return shipment.